Saint Seiya 12
by LadyMilo13
Summary: Capitulo 2 arriba: XD ¿quieren saber si ya mis locos choferes atraparon a Milo? ¿Quieren saber quien es quien despues de caer a los estanques? XD ¿Quieren tirarme de tomatasos? XD entonces lean y dejen reviews
1. Problemas en china

LOS ANIMALES DEL ZODIACO

CAPITULO 1.- PROBLEMAS EN CHINA

Era una mañana hermosa, los caballeros ivan en avión rumbo a China, con motivo a alas vacaciones y a los tiempos de paz; y se preguntaran ¿Por qué China, bueno pos nuestros hermosos doraditos……

KANON: ¬¬ Hazte la tonta autora tu hiciste que dokho nos obligara a venir aquí

SHAKA:(que se sienta al lado de el) ¬¬ mmmta madre tu te quejas de todo ya déjala alo mejor y China te gusta

KANON: ¬¬ Tú cállate barbie

SHAKA: ¬¬

SHION: -o- Caballeros ya casi llegamos a China mantengan la calma

MILO: n-n Yo mantengo la calma (se escucha un sonido fuerte que parecía que el avión iva a estallar) 0-0 nnnnnnnnnuuuuuuuuuuuu voy a morir (se abraza al que trae al lado)

MU: -- suéltame Milo

MILO: ToT No quiero

PILOTO:(desde la cabina) n-n Jeje Perdon ese fue mi pareja que esta en el baño

MILO: T-T

SEIYA: n-n oigan ¿cantamos una canción?

AIORIA: non siiiiiiii yo canto (agarra el micrófono del avión y comienza a cantar) Montate mami montate en mi caballo

SAHORI: No esa no otra

AIORIA: Esta bien (canta) y soy rebelde, cuando no sigo a los demás y soy rebelde

TODOS: NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO ESA NO

AIORIA: ¬¬ (canta) nadie me quiere todos me odian mejor me como un gusanito

MILO: ToT esa canción siempre me hace llorar

AIORIA: ¬¬ ¿Así? Pos ven tú a cantar invertebrado

MILO: n-n Haya voy (corre hacia donde esta Aioria y le quita el micrófono) bien chicos ¿Cuál quieren que cante?

TODOS: CHINGA TU PUTA MADRE

MILO: n-n Esta bien cantare esa (cantando) chingo yo chingo tu chinga tu madre oh oh chinga tu madre, chingo yo chingo tu

MU: ¬¬ Grosero

CAMUS: ¬¬ No me gusta esa canción canta otra

SAGA: ¬¬ SEH

MILO: n.n Ok (cantando) lo que paso, paso entre tu y yo lo que paso, paso entre tu y yo

MU: -- No se te quita lo pervertido con nada

MILO: n-n

SHION: Chicos siéntense que ya vamos a aterrizar

HYOGA: non Genial ¿no lo cree así maestro Camus?

CAMUS:(que se sienta al lado de Hyoga) ¬¬ si muy genial

SEIYA: n-n Ya no puedo esperar a ver a china ¿no Shiryu?

SHIRYU: n-n Si estoy emocionado

SHUN: n-n Que bueno Shiryu

IKKI: ¬¬ Hay si como no

SAHORI: XD Ya quiero llegar este avión corriente ya me tiene harta

PILOTO: ¬¬

El aterrizaje no se hizo esperar, el avión llego al aeropuerto y aterrizo, los caballeros y Sahori bajaron y llevaron sus maletas al los taxis que Seiya se había encargado de parar (N/A: ¬¬ ya se imaginaran que clase de taxis ¿o no?) en uno ivan sahori con los de bronce atrás y bien apretados (N/A: XD hay pobrecitos), en el otro ivan Saga, Kanon, Milo, Mu y Camus con Shion adelante (N/A: XD seh otros que van apretados es que no había mucho dinero para mas taxis ¬¬) en otro ivan Shaka, Shura, Aioros, Aioria y Dokho adelante ( N/A: XD estos si no van apretados pa que vean) en el otro estaban Afrodita y Mascara Mortal atrás y Aldebarán adelante (N/A: XD este si cupo si cupo) el camino hacia la casa donde se ivan a hospedar estaba todavía lejos así que vamos a ver que hacen estos locos en cada taxi (XD aunque yo estoy mas loca ¿eh?)

TAXI 1#:

SEIYA: -o- Bonitos taxis que agarre ¿no?

SAHORI: u-u Técnicamente sin ofender es el peor taxi que haya visto

SEIYA: ToT Pero ¿Por qué siempre critican mi trabajo?

SHIRYU: ¬¬ Pero mira Seiya hasta yo te tengo que cargar y pesas mucho ¿eh?

IKKI: ¬¬ Eso no es nada solo carga a Shun que últimamente ha comido como cerdo

SHUN: ¬¬ Hey

HYOGA: u-u Yo no se de que madres se quejan si yo estoy en medio de todos ustedes

LOS DEMAS:(cabeza gigante como esas de las que salen en los animes) ¬¬# Por eso vas mas cómodo idiota

HYOGA: ¬¬ Hay ya pero no me griten

SHUN: Y ¿Cuánto falta para llegar Sahori?

SAHORI: ¬¬ Yo que madres se el que sabe es Dokho

HYOGA: 0-0 Pero el chofer sabe donde es ¿no chofer?

CHOFER:(con una pistola en la mano) Arriba las manos esto es un asalto

TODOS: 0o0 AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Jejejeje bueno veamos como van en el otro taxi

TAXI 2#:

KANON: Santo dios pesas mucho Saga

SAGA:(malvado) ¬¬ Cállate ser inferior y cárgame

KANON: u-u Cielos ya comenzó

CAMUS: Por suerte no me toco cargar a nadie

MU: ¬¬ Cara de mierda a mi me toco cargar al invertebrado que pesa mucho

MILO: ¬¬ No peso mucho

CAMUS: ¬¬ No me digas cara de mierda

MU: Cara de mierda, cara de mierda, cara de mierda, cara de mierda, cara de mierda, cara de mierda, cara de mierda….

CAMUS: ¬o¬ Ya cállate

MU: n-n Esta es nada más por chingar ¬¬ cara de mierda

CAMUS: Mírelo Shion

SHION: Para ti gran patriarca

CAMUS: u-u

MILO: 0-0 Oigan ¿no les parece raro que el taxi de los babosos y la bruja morada estén muy inquietos?

MU: u-u Con los taxis que agarro Seiya ¿que esperabas?

MILO: u-u

MU: ¬¬ Me estas aplastando mi hombría

MILO: n-n' A carajo y yo creí que era una almohadita

MU: ¬/¬

SAGA, KANON, CAMUS Y SHION: XD jajajajajajjajajajajajajajjaja

CHOFER:(también con una pistola) ¬¬ Cállense o los mato a todos

MILO: 0o0 AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH

MU: ¬¬ Cállate Milo

CHOFER: Denme todo su dinero o mato al abuelito (agarra a Shion)

SAGA:(malvado) ¬¬ ¿Con quien cree que te estas metiendo insensato mortal?

SHION: ¬¬ ¿Apoco me veo viejo?

CHFER: No solo mato al abuelo también me robo ala chica

TODOS: 0-0 ¿Qué chica?

CHOFER: Esa chica no se hagan (señala a Milo)

MILO: 0-0 ¬¬ No soy una chica soy hombre

CHOFER: Me vale podemos venderte para que te prostituyas

MILO:(abrazado a Mu) Auxilio

CAMUS: ¬¬ Oigan ahora entiendo porque el otro taxi se mueve mucho, son cómplices

SHION: o sea que los demás pasan por lo mismo

KANON: ¬¬ No ¿enserio?

MILO: ToT ¿Ahora quien podrá defendernos?

CHICO BONITO:(XD el súper héroe de Jonny Bravo y desde el cielo) Yo el Chico Bonito

MILO: ¬.¬ Yo me refería a alguien como el chapulín colorado

MU: ¬¬ No mames Milo

CHICO BONITO: Yo chico bonito el súper héroe más poderoso de la galaxia….

MILO: ¬¬ Si, si ya haz algo heroico para variar ¿no?

CHCO BONITO: n-n Claro (rompe el cristal y saca a Milo) Salvare a la chica (vuela hasta el cielo)

MILO:(desde el cielo) QQQQQQQQQUUUUUUUEEEEEEEE NNNNNNNOOOOOO SSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOYYYYYYY UUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNAAAAAAAA CCCCCHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIICCCCCCAAAAAAA

MU: 0-0 ¬¬ Estupido Chico Bonito

Bueno veamos que sucede en el otro que a mi punto de vista no les va muy bien que digamos tampoco

DOKHO:(peleándose con el chofer por que le de el arma) Dámela maldito que me la des

SHAKA: ¬¬ Suéltame feo ya te dije que no soy una mujer

CHICO BONITO: Aquí esta Chico Bonito

MILO: ¬¬

SHAKA: 0-0 ¿Milo?

MILO: ¬¬ Seh soy yo

CHICO BONITO: No se preocupe hermosa damisela de cabellos dorados yo la salvare (coge a Shaka al igual que a Milo) (se va volando)

LOS DEMAS: 0-0

CHOFER: ¬¬ ¿Qué demon….

DOKHO: Ya cállate (le pega el cabeza y lo deja inconsciente)

SHURA: XD Ese es mi viejo

AIORIA: XD Seh

AIOROS: 0-0 Y ¿Qué vamos a hacer con los demás?

DOKHO:(Agarrando el volante) Vamos a salvarlos

Vemos que el taxi se mueve de un lado para otro

AIOROS: ¬¬ No tienes licencia para conducir ¿verdad?

DOKHO: ¿Importa?

SHURA, AORIA, AIOROS: 0o0 AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Mientras tanto en el otro taxi o sea el último

ALDEBARAN:(con el chofer inconsciente en brazos) Y ¿Qué hacemos con Afrodita?

MASCARA MORTAL: ¬¬ Por mí que ese tal Chico Bonito se lo viole

ALEDEBARAN: ¬¬ Estas celoso ¿verdad?

MASCARA MORTAL: ¬/¬ Por supuesto que no

ALDEBARAN: ¬¬ Seh como ño

MASCARA MORTAL: ¬¬ Ya vas a joder cónchale

ALDEBARAN: ¬¬

MASCARA MORTAL: Mira Dokho pudo con el otro me pregunto si la bruja morada también

ALDABARN: ¬¬ Es Athena idiota claro que puede

MASCARA MORTAL: ¬¬

Volvemos con la bruja morada, digo Sahori (XD)

SAHORI: Seiya sálvame Seiya

SEIYA: Yo Seiya, el caballero de Pegaso, salvare a Sahori de este crimen atroz (intenta quitarle el arma al chofer)

CHOFER: ¬¬ Suéltame idiota (logra quitarse a Seiya de encima)

HYOGA: ¬¬ A veces digo que eres un completo idiota Seiya (le congela la mano al chofer)

IKKI: ¬¬ Seh deberás que si (le quita el arma y tira al chofer del taxi) si ahora yo conduzco

Y volvemos con los otros locos

MU: ¬¬ ¿Y?

CAMUS: ¬¬ ¿Y QUE?

MU: ¬¬ ¿Cuándo nos vas a salvar?

CAMUS: ¿Y yo porque?

MU: -o- Porque si

SAGA: 0-0 Auxilio por favor

KANON: ¬¬ ¿Qué paso con el señor todo poderoso "oye bajate de mi nube"?

SAGA: ¬¬ Te prohibiré rotundamente volver a ver Hércules

KANON: T-T Nu

SHION: ¬¬ ¿No piensan salvarme?

MU: -o- Yo lo salvaria pero no puedo

CAMUS: ¬¬ Es que el Chico Bonito lo tiene traumado

MU: ¬o¬ No es cierto

CAMUS: ¬¬ Claro que si

MU: ¬¬ Tu estas celoso entonces

CAMUS: ¬¬ Mentira

SHION: ¬¬ Ya cállense ambos están traumados con Chico Bonito

CHOFER: ¬¬ ¿Se callan? Por su culpa perdí ala chica

MU: ¬¬ Que no era una chica carajo

CHOFER: Lo que sea era bonita (N/A: n-n Eso no lo discuto)

CAMUS: ¬¬ Cónchale (congela la mano del chofer)

CHOFER: ¬¬ Hey

SHION: ¬¬ Aja ahora si perro te agarre (se tira encima del chofer y lo saca del taxi)

MU: O-o Maestro yo no sabia que sabia manejar

SHION: O-O Pero si es que no se

CAMUS: -.- Hay no

TODOS: 0o0 AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

En ese preciso momento aparece Chico Bonito, y detiene el taxi que Shion venia conduciendo

CHICO BONITO: 0-0 ¿Eh?

CAMUS, SAGA, KANON Y MU:(saliendo del taxi) ¬¬ ¡TU!

SHION: n-n Gracias Chico Bonito

MU: ¬¬ ¿Por qué solo rescatases al invertebrado y no a nosotros?

CHICO BONITO: Yo solo salvo bellezas (saca a Milo de un costado de su cuerpo)

MILO:(siendo agarrado por la cintura y cargado) ¬¬ Ya te dije que no soy mujer

CHICO BONITO: A si me encantan las nenas, que nieguen su feminidad duras y rebeldes

MILO: -.- Hay dios

CAMUS: XD Hay si conociera alas amazonas tendría una de un montón

MILO: ¬¬ No te rías que no da gracia ser capturado por un hombre musculoso

SHAKA:(asomándose por detrás de Chico Bonito) ¬¬ Cierto

MU: 0-0 ¿Shaka?

SHAKA: Seh soy yo no te sorprendas

MU: ¬¬ Esto ya fue el colmo del descaro Chico Bonito

CHICO BONITO: Callaros hombre-mujer

MU: 0-0 ¿Hombre-mujer? ¬¬ Escúchame cara de mierda yo……

CHICO BONITO: Silencio

CAMUS: ¬¬ Deja a Milo ya

AFRODITA: Y ¿yo?

MASCARA MORTAL:(llegando a escena) Con que aquí estas mendigo perro secuestra hombres

AFRODITA; - Mascarita viniste a rescatarme

MASCARA MORTAL: ¬¬ La verdad vengo a reclamar el porque no me rescato

AFRODITA: ¬¬ Maldito

DOKHO:(llegando con el taxi y los demás) Ya te quería yo ver desgraciado

MILO: ¬¬ Camus ¿no me piensas rescatar?

CAMUS: ¬¬ ¿Y yo porque yo solo debo de rescatar? ¿Qué ahora esta de moda el "Camus sálvame"?

MILO: ¬¬ Si

CAMUS: ¬¬ Ta bien POLVO DE DIAMANTES (congela a Chico Bonito)

SHAKA: Gracias Camus (lo abraza)

CAMUS:(sonrojado) este… bueno yo…. Jejeje

MILO: ¬¬ Eres un maldito (saca un mazo gigante y lo aplasta)

TODOS: 0-0

En eso llegan Sahori y los de bronce

SAHORI: ¿Están todos bien?

TODOS: ¬¬ Seh

SEIYA: -.- Que hombres tan malos

TODOS: ¬¬

SAHORI: Bien tal parece por seguridad que nos tendremos que ir caminando, Dokho ¿Qué tan cerca estamos de el lugar de hospedaje?

DOKHO: No muy lejos, de echo en unos 3 minutos pasaran mis sobrinos por aquí después del día de clases

VOZ DE HOMBRE: TIO DOKHO

DOKHO: Ahí están, Ranma mi niño ven aquí que te quiero abrazar

RANMA: ¬¬ Ni en sueños

AKANE: ¬¬ Que malo eres Ranma

DOKHO: ¬¬ Seh que malo eres

AKANE: n-n ¿Y a que se debe su visita señor Dokho?

DOKHO: -o- Niña insolente

AKANE: 0-0 ¿Niña insolente?

SHIRYU: -o- Es un forma del maestro Dokho de decir que, que te importa

AKANE: ¬¬

RANMA: Y ¿Qué se perdieron o que?

DOKHO: -.- Algo así pero ya después te cuento ahorita vamonos

SAHORI: Dokho antes de que comencemos a caminar hacia el lugar de hospedaje ¿Qué motivos tiene este viaje?

DOKHO: -o- Que te importa

SHIRYU: -o- Es una forma de decir del maestro Dokho como niña insolente

SAHORI: 0-0 ¬¬

DOKHO: -o- Eh notado que muchos de ustedes no tienen buen equilibrio así que los llevare mañana a los estanques de Yusenkyo a estudiar bien ese equilibrio

SHION: -o- Eso me parece bien

DOKHO: ¬¬ Tú no te hagas que tú tampoco tienes buen equilibrio que digamos

SHION: T-T

RANMA: ¿Nos vamos o que?

SAHORI: -.- Deacuerdo

Así todos los caballeros, Athena, Shion, Ranma y Akane caminaron hacia la casa de Ranma; Mientras que en otro lugar una silueta de gabardina negra camina hacia los 4 chóferes asaltantes

SUJETO: Son unos estupidos, les dije que solo me trajeran al de cabellera azul no quería todos

CHOFER 1#: Lo sentimos mi señora no volverá a pasar (se abraza alas piernas de la mujer)

MUJER: Suéltame (patea al chofer)

CHOFER 1#: Auch

CHOFER 2#: Mi señora, le juro que esto no volverá a pasar perdónenos la vida

MUJER: Hn…M e hablas como si yo fuera capaz de quitarles las vidas, solo tráiganme al peli azul llamado Milo y yo les daré su dinero que les prometí

CHOFER 3#: Si mi señora se lo juramos, no volverá a pasar

CHOFER 4#: Se lo juramos

MUJER: Bien así me gusta, ahora regresen al trabajo

CHOFERES: Si (se van del lugar)

MUJER: Jajajajajajaja Milo pronto serás mío todo mío muajajajajaja (se quita la parte de arriba que cubría su rostro y se puede apreciar ala loca rubia de siempre o sea yo XD)

CECILIA: -.- Santo dios un día van a querer botarme de por meterme tanto en mis historias

¿Importa? Al fin y al cabo nadie te extraña

CECILIA: ¬¬ Cuidadito con lo que dices le estas hablando a ti misma

Seh pero no se ni para que madres te metí si no lo vamos a atrapar

CECILIA: ¬¬ No me eches la sal a lo mejor y esta vez si lo atrapamos

-.- Ya quiero ver como lo logras bueno y así inauguramos esta tremebunda historia, XD nos veremos en el siguiente capitulo

**CONTINUARA…………………………….**

**-o- Aver veamos, ¬¬ se que esta historia esta pasada de loca pero ya que, -o- quiero mencionar algo, XD fans de Camus no se preocupen, el no va a ser un animal feo se los juro (aunque tenia planeado hacerlo un cerdito como per.-chan pero ya que) XD los animalitos comenzaran a verse en el siguiente capitulo así que fans de cualquier caballero estén pendientes para ver que animal les toco a cada caballero XD jejejejejeje bien los dejo dejen reviews bye sayonara **


	2. ¿Quien es quien?

LOS ANIMALES DEL ZODIACO

CAPITULO 2.- ¿QUIEN ES QUIEN?

La tarde paso rápido para los caballeros después del incidente de los chóferes, cuando por fin llegaron ala casa de Ranma una chica los recibió con enorme amabilidad, ya sabrán quien es ¿no?

KASUMI: n-n Hola a todos mi nombre es Kasumi siéntense como en su casa

TODOS+-+ Que linda

SAHORI: ¬¬x Hn

SHION: -o- Por favor preciosa ¿nos podrías llevar con tu amo y señor de este templo?

KASUMI: 0-0 ¿Qué?

DOKHO: ¬¬ Que si nos podrías decir donde esta tu padre

KASUMI: n-n A si, mi padre esta por acá por favor síganme

Mientras tanto en alguna parte de China y sepa donde sea porque yo no la conozco (-.-), cuatro siluetas comienzan su secuestro, -o- para hacerles las cosas fáciles son los chóferes, que los conoceremos ya como: Chofer 1#: Luis Alan, Chofer 2#: Oscar, Chofer 3#: Yahir y Chofer 4#: Martín

LUIS ALAN: ¿Tienes alguna señal de ese?

MARTIN: ¬¬ No y déjate de hacerte el líder que no lo eres

LUIS ALAN: -o- Claro que lo soy

MARTIN: ¬¬ No, no lo eres

LUIS ALAN: ¬¬ Que si, si lo soy

YAHIR: ¡BASTA! Yo soy el líder

OSCAR: ¬o¬ Por favor ni si quiera pudiste con el viejo ese y ya estas hablando

MARTIN: ¬¬ Tú no hables mucho que tú perdiste al que ahora estamos buscando

OSCAR: T.T Pero si ese fue Chico Bonito ¿Qué querías que hiciera?

MARTIN: ¬¬ Eres un idiota ¿sabes?

Y regresamos ala casa de los Tendo

KASUMI: El es mi padre

SOUN: Hola

TODOS: Hola

SOUN: Dokho bien venido seas amigo mío

DOKHO: Soun oh Soun ven a mis brazos (comienzan una carrerita como de esas cuando los enamorados se encuentras y suena una musiquita bien cursi)

SOUN: Dokho

DOKHO: Soun

SOUN: Dokho

DOKHO: Soun

SOUN: Dokho (la musiquita es interrumpida así tipo caricatura)

DOKHO: ¬¬x Eres un idiota (le pega en la cara tipo Ranma XD)

SOUN: ¡AUCH!

RANMA: -.- Que vergüenza

AKANE: ¬¬ Hay Ranma que insensible eres

RANMA: ¬¬ ¿Qué? Veelo por el lado positivo no dije que me diera vergüenza mi padre

GENMA:(llegando bien ridículo como siempre y sin rasurarse) n-n Hola a todos, Dokho compadre hace tiempo que no te veo (corre a querer a abrazar a Dokho pero misteriosamente se resbala y cae en el pequeño estanque que esta fuera de la casa N/A: ¬¬ Si lo conocen no digan que no)

RANMA: -.- Retiro lo dicho

PANDA:(XD o sea Genma) (letrerito) _Auch_

TODOS:(con una gotita de sudor en la frente) -.-

KASUMI: n-n Bien ¿Quién quiere comer?

TODOS:(con panda en el fondo sosteniendo letrerito que dice "yo también") non YYYYYOOOOOOOO

DOKHO: -o- Un momento Kasumi ellos y yo vamos a los estanques de Yusenkyo a entrenar a si que nada de comida ni que mis huevos

RANMA: XD Esa es mi tío lindo

SHION: ¬¬ Grosero

SOUN: 0-0 -.- Bien vayan pero no lleguen tarde para cenar ¿entendido?

RANMA: Tío ¿puedo ir con ustedes?

TODOS: ¬¬ No

DOKHO: n-n Claro que si

TODOS: ¬¬x

DOKHO: -o- Genma y Akane por favor acompáñennos también

AKANE: n-n Si

PANDA:(letrerito) _Si_

Y así todos fueron a los estanques de Yusenkyo. Una vez ahí

DOKHO:(Sobre uno de esos palos que hay en cada estanque) Vamos caballeros imítenme

MU: -.- Yo no me atrevo

RANMA: n-n ¿Ayudo?

MU: ¬¬ No

RANMA: ¬¬ Pos entonces chingate

MU: -.-

AFRODITA: ToT No quiero subirme ahí ¿y si me caigo?

RANMA: ¬¬ Si caes en el mismo estanque que yo entonces serás feliz

AFRODITA: ¬¬ ¿Me estas diciendo homosexual?

RANMA: -o- No te estoy diciendo que serás mujer

AFRODITA: n-n Wwwwwwiiiiiiiiiiiii

MASCARA MORTAL: -.-

MILO: n-n Yo si me atrevo (salta a un palo) ¿lo ven? Es fácil vengan

En eso viene Akane y Panda y casi lo tiran

MILO:(completamente azul de la cara) :s Hay no mejor me bajo (vuelve a saltar ala orilla)

DOKHO: Oh vamos no tengan miedo

ALDEBARAN: Si como no capaz de que caigo en un estanque y me convierto en mujer

MILO: -o- Eso seria imposible

ALDEBARAN: ¿Por qué lo dices?

MILO: -o- Porque dios esta consiente de que nadie esta listo para ver a la cosa mas horrible del mundo

ALDEBARAN: ¬¬x Jaja muy gracioso el insecto

MILO: XD Pa que veas

CAMUS: Oh oh

TODOS: ¿Qué?

CAMUS: Tengo ganas de ir al baño

TODOS:(caída tipo anime)

VOZ: RRRRRRRRRAAAAAAANNNNNNNNMMMMMMMMMAAAAAAAAA

TODOS: 0-0

RANMA: ¿Happosai?

HAPPOSAI: Ranma te eh estado buscando por todas partes es de muy mal gusto que le hagas esperar a este pobre ancianito

RANMA: ¬¬ Si como ¿Qué quieres viejo?

DOKHO: Maestro Happosai que alegría verlo

RANMA:(a Shiryu) -.- Dime ¿el también es un viejito abusivo?

SHIRYU: -.- Desgraciadamente si le roba mucho la ropa interior a Sunrei

RANMA: -.- Comparto tu desgracia

HAPPOSAI:(le tira un valde de agua fría) Toma ponte este sostén (saca el típico sostén de siempre)

RANMA:(mujer) -/- Cielos

MU: -.- Yo también tengo ganas de ir al baño

RANMA: Pos vamonos (lo jala de un brazo y se lo lleva)

CAMUS: Milo ¿me acompañas al baño?

MILO: ¬¬ Nu

CAMUS: ToT Por favor

MILO: No

CAMUS: NNNNNNUUUUUUU AAAAAAAHHHHHHHIIIIIII VVVIEENNNNEEEEEE

La cámara se abre para ver todo el lugar y alo lejos se oye un esplendoroso sonido que dejo boqui-abiertos a los demás

MILO: 0-0

CAMUS: -/- Perdon

SAGA: XD Cochino jajajajajajaja

KANON: XD Si jajajajajajajaja

CAMUS: ToT Milo por favor

AIORIA: XD Camus el pedorro

AIORIOS: XD jajajajajajajajaja

CAMUS: T-T

MILO: ¬¬ Ya basta déjenlo en paz ven vamos al baño (lo agarra del brazo y se lo lleva)

KANON: XD jajajajajajaja hay si Milo sálvame, Milo por favor, Bah tal parece que Camus siente que Milo lo va a salvar de todo

SAGA: -o- cierto

DOKHO: ¬¬ Y ustedes vendrán y entrenaran órenle

TODOS: T-T NNNNNUUUU

Mientras tanto en el baño

MU: -.- Mira tu viejito y pervertido no cabe duda que es cómplice de Dokho

RANMA:(en mujer) ¬¬ si el siempre es así

MU: Mira ahí viene otra vez

HAPPOSAI+-+ Huy que linda chica peli-morada (salta sobre Mu) ven aquí mi amor

MU: -.-x Ni lo pienses viejo (le pega un puñetazo en la cara)

HAPPOSAI: TE MALDIGO HOMBRE-MUJER TE MALDIGO

MU: -.- Si, si ya cállate (le da una patada y lo saca a volar)

RANMA: 0-0 n-n ¿sabes? Me caes bien

MU: n-n Tu tambien

RANMA: Esto será el inicio de una gran amistad

MU: Seh

En alguna parte del lugar

MILO: ¬/¬ Que vergüenza Camus te hubieras aguantado

CAMUS: T-T No pude ¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¿Cagarme ahí?

MILO: -.- Cielos

CAMUS: ¿y los baños?

MILO: No se

CAMUS: Pregúntale a ese señor

MILO: ¬¬ ¿y yo porque?

CAMUS: ¬¬ Quieres que explote ¿verdad? (N/A: XD no piensen mal cuando dijo explotar es llenarse de la cosa café y apestosa que tiramos en el retrete, es que últimamente con tantos lemons uno lo puede malinterpretar con lo otro de "explotar" XD ¿si me entienden ¿no?)

MILO: -.- Esta bien

Milo se acerca al hombre que Camus había señalado y no es nada más y nada menos que el guía de Yusenkyo

MILO: Señor dígame…

G.D.Y:(guía de Yusenkyo abreviado) Me

MILO: No es que yo quería…

G.D.Y: Quiere no quieras

MILO: No es que mire….

G.D.Y: Veo

MILO: ¬¬ ¿Me esta escuchando?

G.D.Y: Ah perdona ¿dijistes algo niño?

MILO: ¡BASTA NO PUEDO CON ESTE TIPO! (camina hacia Camus)

CAMUS: ¿Qué paso?

MILO: ¬¬ Nada solo vamonos

AKANE:(¬¬ misteriosamente llegando) Si les sirve de algo sigan los letreros

MILO: -o- Gracias pero hay un problema si no te has dado cuenta

AKANE: 0-0 ¿Cuál?

MILO: ¬¬ No sabemos leer chino

AKANE: Pero si saben hablar Japonés

MILO: ¬¬ Si pero no chino

AKANE: Osh…. Vengan los llevare a los baños

Mientras tanto en algún lugar cerca de los estanques

MARTIN:(con un radar) Estamos cerca del objetivo

LUIS ALAN: Bien y ¿que hacemos entonces?

YAHIR: XD entremos

OSCAR: ¬¬ Tu puta madre si nos ven capaz y nos atacan o peor huyen

YAHIR: -.- Malos

CECILIA:(apenas llegando) Entonces disfrácense

LUIS ALAN: ¿De que?

CECILIA: ¬¬ De tus nalgas

LUIS ALAN: -.-

CECILIA: ¬¬ Yo que coños y madres voy a saber de que se van a disfrazar yo solo vine y les dije

MARTIN: ¬¬ ¿Qué tal si nos disfrazamos de tus bubis?

CECILIA: ¬¬x

YAHIR: XD Oyes si es cierto así cabríamos todos en un solo disfraz

CECILIA: ¬/¬ Váyanse al carajo, ya me largo y tráiganme a Milo (se va)

LUIS ALAN: ¬¬ Ya la ofendieron

OSCAR: ¿Y?

LUIS ALAN: -.- Que si siguen así ella no nos va a querer pagar

MARTIN: ¬¬ Cierto ¿ven lo que ocasionan con sus vulgaridades?

YAHIR: Pero si tu comenzates

MARTIN: AH CALLAR

YAHIR: ¬¬

OSCAR: n-n Miren encontré disfraces (saca 4 disfraces de pollos gigantes)

MARTIN: -.- ¿No pudiste encontrar algo menos extravagante y ridículo?

OSCAR: T-T Pero a mí me gustan los pollos

MARTIN: ¬¬ Pos guau

LUIS ALAN: ¡YA! Bien hecho Oscar nos servirán de algo

OSCAR: Gracias Luis por eso eres el jefe

MARTIN: ¬¬x Hay si como no

YAHIR:(pasándole un brazo por los hombros) Animo Martín me tienes a mi todavía de tu lado

MARTIN: Eso me bastaba

YAHIR: Ah pos vete a la chingada y ya (se pone el disfraz de pollo)

MARTIN: -.-

Regresemos con los caballeros

DOKHO: -o- ¿Ven? Ya estamos progresando

La cámara se abre para ver a todos (bueno solos que se quedaron) sobre los palos sin poder mantener el equilibrio y algunos que otros están colgando de ellos como Koalas

DOKHO: -.- Bueno no pero por lo menos ya están todos arriba de los palos

MU: n-n Ya vino por quien lloraban

DOKHO: ¬¬ Que bien que ya hayas venido ahora súbete a un palo

MU: T-T Sabia que me debí de haber huido

DOKHO: Órele

MU: Seh como sea (salta a un palo y milagrosamente pudo mantener el equilibrio) wwwwwwwiiiiiiiiiii si pude

MILO:(llegando con Camus) -.- Ya regresamos

CAMUS: n-n Mi alma descanso en paz

DOKHO: Bien ahora súbanse igual que Mu

MILO: Mi ver #" ´¨: p

MU, CAMUS Y DOKHO: 0-0 Milo

MILO: ¬¬ Perdon es que se me salio el lado vulgar

SAGA: -o- Esta bien eso siempre y cuando no lo censuren

KANON: ¬¬ Ahora ya se quien pervirtió a Milo

SAGA: ¬¬ No es cierto yo no fui

SHURA: -o- Pero si tu me pervertiste

TODOS: 0-0

SAGA: -o- Lo tuyo es otra cosa

MILO: -.- Cielos (salta a un palo) ven Camus

CAMUS: Ya voy (salta tambien a un palo)

DOKHO: -o- Bien ahora que estamos todos quiero decir que…………

En eso Kodashi la rosa negra venia persiguiendo a Ranma mujer y si adivinaron pasaron por donde los caballeros haciendo que Camus pierda el equilibrio y se jala Mu quien tambien lo perdió y ambos cayeron al mismo estanque no sin antes empujar a Milo quien empuja a Saga quien se lleva a Kanon consigo quien empuja a Shura quien tira a Afrodita quien tira a Mascarita quien empuja a Aldebarán quien se lleva a todos los de bronce menos Seiya quienes se jalaron a Shion quien se agarro de Dokho quien tira a Aioria quien empuja a su hermano Aioros quien tambien se empuja a Shaka quien se lleva a Seiya ahora si quien jala a una Sahori que consecuentemente venia pasando por ahí (XD)

G.D.Y: 0-0 A su esta fueron los números de caídas más grandes del año

AKANE: Ranma tio Dokho callo Ranma

RANMA: 0-0 ¿Qué?

PANDA:(letrerito) Que tu tio hijo de puta se callo

RANMA: Ah ahí déjalo

AKANE: -.-

En eso un lindo gatito azul sale de un estanque y se rasca la cabeza (como lo hacen todos los gatos)

AKANE: Hayyyyyyyyy que lindo (lo carga)

GATO: Miau, miau n-n

Luego salen un perro morado y uno verde-azul y se miran mutuamente antes de ser perseguidos por un furibundo Gato azul que enseñaba las garras

AKANE: pero que……..

GATO: Bajen miau de ahí miau malditos miau

PERRO MORADO: guau no quiero guau me vas guau a guau matar

PERRO VERDE-AZUL: T-T Cierto guau

En eso sale una chivita y al ver al gato lo persigue

CHIVITA: Me vvveeeeeeeeeeeeeee las vvveeeeeeeeeeeeeee vas a vvveeeeeeeeeeeeeee pagar vvveeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Luego dos palomitas salen seguidas por una mariposa

PALOMA 1#: pío malditos pío van a pío ver pío

PALOMA 2#: Cierto pío

MARIPOSA: Osh mírenme soy una corriente mariposa

CANGREJITO: ¬¬ ¿De que te quejas? Mírame soy un crustáceo

BUHO: Por lo menos bu no eres bu un feo bu Búho

CABALLO: T-T Nu soy un caballo mmmmmmmmeeeeeeejejejeje

BURRO: Yo soy un burro siiiiiiii (este es Seiya no lo duden XD)

LEON: AAAAAAHHHHHHHH SOY EL REY DE LA SELVA

VAQUITA: ¬¬ MMMMMMUUUUUUUUUUUU Y YO UN TORO MMMMMUUUUUUUUUU

TORTUGA: -.- Yo soy una horrible y arrugada tortuga

GATO: ¬¬ Miau las tortugas miau no son miau feas miau

AKANE: Aver, Aver ¿Quién es quien?

PERRO MORADO: Yo soy Mu

PERRO VERDE-AZUL: Yo soy Camus

PALOMITA 1#: Yo Saga

PALOMITA 2#: Y yo Kanon

LEON: Yo soy Aioria

BUHO: Yo soy Shion

GATO: ¬¬ Yo Milo

CABALLO: Yo Aioros

TORTUGA: Yo soy Dokho niña insolente

AKANE: -.-

FLAMINGO: ¬¬ Si a alguien le importa yo soy Shun

GANZO: Y yo Hyoga

BURRO: n-n Yo soy Seiya

TODOS: ¬¬ Eso ya lo sabíamos

POLLITO: Yo soy Ikki y no se rían

TODOS:(cantando) XD Pollito feliz, feliz, feliz me llaman a mi, a mi, a mi

POLLITO: ¬¬x

TUCAN: Yo soy Shaka

LAGARTIJA: Y yo soy Shiryu

MARIPOSA: Y yo Afrodita

AKANE: Creo que ya son todos ¿no?

MONO: No tan rápido yo soy Sahori ¬¬

TODOS: XD jajajajajajajajajaja

SAHORI: ¬¬ No se rían

AKANE: Ok voy por Ranma (se va)

MILO: ToT Que horrible soy un gato nnnnnnnnnuuuuuuuuuuuu

CAMUS: Animo por lo menos no eres un perro bóxer

MU: ¬¬ Cierto, y hablando de perros y gatos mis instintos me dicen que debo corretear cierto gato faldero que esta frente a mi

CAMUS: Si tambien los míos

MILO: ¬¬ Aléjense si no quieren que les tire un bola de pelos

CAMUS: ¬¬ Oblíganos gato sarnoso

MU: XP Síguelo (lo corretean)

LOS DEMAS: -.-

En eso Martín, Luis Alan, Oscar y Yahir llegan y con los disfraces y miran detenidamente a los animales

MARTIN: Según el radar dice que estos son los caballeros

LUIS ALAN: -.- Debieron caerse en los estanques

YAHIR: Entonces ¿quien es quien?

OSCAR: Yo digo que es el gato

MARTIN: -o- No bastante lindo para ser el

YAHIR: Yo digo que es el flamingo

MARTIN: Demasiado rosado

OSCAR: ¬¬ ¿Que tal la vaquita?

MARTIN: -o- Muy gordo

YAHIR: ¿Y que tal la mariposa?

MARTIN: Extravagantemente afeminada

OSCAR: Tú solo críticas dime ¿cual crees que es?

MARTIN: El perro verde-azul

OSCAR: Peor si ese se parece mas a Camus insisto que es el gato

YAHIR: Yo digo que es el flamingo

LUIS ALAN: A ver yo soy el jefe aquí y digo que es el perro verde-azul

MARTIN: SI

YAHIR Y OSCAR: ¬¬

Rápidamente los cuatro recogen al perro y se lo llevan

MILO: ToT Camus se lo robaron oh Camus

MU: n-n Yo sirvo de consuelo

MILO: ¬¬ No tu no

MU: ¬¬ Por eso me caes mal

MILO: T-T NUUUUUU te caigo mal

AFRODITA: ¿Que hacemos con Camus?

MASCARA MORTAL: ¬¬ Cuando volvamos a ser hombres y me dejen de pisar se nos ocurrirá algo

MILO Y MU: Perdon

Mientras tanto en otra parte ya muy lejos de los estanques

LUIS ALAN: Aquí esta Milo

CECILIA+o+ Milo (agarra al perro) dios mío mi amor te amo Huy wijijij

LUIS ALAN: Y ¿nuestra paga?

CECILIA: ¬¬ Después del insulto haya en la entrada ¿creen que les voy a pagar?

MARTIN: No es justo

CECILIA: -o- Claro que lo es bye (saca un mazo gigante y los manda a volar) ahora vamos a ver si es que en verdad eres Milo porque capaz y no lo eres

Se acerca a un jacuzzi con agua caliente y lo tira

CECILIA+o+ Milo si eres tu (se acerca y lo besa)

XD Tonta no es Milo el vapor no te deja ver pero fíjate

CECILIA: 0-0 ¿Qué? (lo ve) ¬¬x ¿Qué? ¡TU! (se pone azul)

CAMUS: 0/0 ¿Pero que……..?

XD Ja lo sabia, demasiado bueno para ser verdad

CECILIA: ¬¬ ¿Cómo te atreves Camus de Acuario como?

CAMUS: 0-0 ¿Y yo que hice?

CECILIA: ¬¬ Hazte el inocente conmigo

CAMUS: Pero yo………….

CECILIA: CALLA, CALLA MALDITO

CAMUS: -.-

XD jajajajajajajajaja se que esto seria una vergüenza para mi persona pero, YA DEJALO XD digo el no tiene la culpa de que los otros hayan sido idiotas y te lo hayan traído equivocado -o- además aceptémoslo nos servirá de consuelo XD tiene lindo cuerpo

CECILIA: ¬¬ Me lo supuse estar tanto tiempo con Roció te hizo mal

CAMUS: ¿Qué quieres de mí?

-o- Tal vez pero hay que aceptar que por lo menos es hombre y nos sirve para cumplir nuestros sueños pecaminosos

CECILIA: ¬¬ Tal vez lo sea pero no quiero

¬¬ Pos entonces chingate yo por lo menos si lo pienso aprovechar

CECILIA: -.- Eres cruel, perversa y diabólica

XD Eso lo se, ven Camus te tengo un regalito

CAMUS: ¿Para mi? n-n Gracias (se va con la autora)

CECILIA: -.-x Inche autora del demonio tenia que ser mi alter-ego. Mmmmmmm…….. Bueno no me queda de otra que hacer el trabajo por mi misma (regresa a los estanques)

XD ¿Adivinen que Fans de Camus? XD no mejor no se los digo porque se enojan ñaca, ñaca XD el capitulo termino nos veremos en el siguiente (CAMUS: ToT Auxilio me tiene preso) -.-'Chismoso XD Bye

**CONTINUARA………………**


End file.
